phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:TheGabrielZaum/Folha dos Três Estados
Esta página é destinada para arquivar o textos criados por mim para a Folha dos Três Estados. 2012 Outubro Pouca gente sabia, mas a série Phineas e Ferb estava concorrendo ao Primetime Emmy, onde estava na categoria "Marcante Animação Curta", com o episódio Doonkamoras Essenciais. A premiação ocorreu dia 23 de Setembro, no Teatro Nokia em Los Angeles. Apesar disso, Phineas e Ferb não faturou o prêmio, que acabou ficando com a série de J. G. Quintel, Apenas um Show, que estava concorrendo com o episódio Ovocelente. Além das duas animações, estavam concorrendo ainda: Hora de Aventura, MAD e Frango Robô, todas do Cartoon Network. Mas nossa série já ganhou Emmys em outras categorias. Jill Daniels e Brian Woods já ganharam prêmios na categoria "Marcante Premiação Individual em Animação e Fantasias": Daniels ganhou em 2011 e 2012 por suas pinturas de fundo em O Mago dos Desejos e Dinastia Doof, respectivamente. Woods ganhou em 2011 pelo seu design de fundo em O Mago dos Desejos. Parece que o jeito é esperar pelo ano que vem, rezando para ter sorte. Novembro Depois de um mês parado, finalmente teremos a estreia de novos episódios! Começando dia 5, com "Sipping with the Enemy" e terminando dia 9, com Ferb TV (que estreou incorretamente dia 12 de Setembro). Saiba o que terá nos novos episódios: [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Sipping_with_the_Enemy Sipping with the Enemy]: Monty e Vanessa se encontram contra a vontade de seus pais e Candace tenta detonar seus irmãos, que organizaram um grande show de mágica no quintal. Enquanto isso, Doof tenta arranjar seguidores mais jovens. [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Tri-State_Treasure:_Boot_of_Secrets Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets]: Phineas e Ferb ajudam seu pai a encontrar um artefato perdido sobre a história de Danville. Enquanto isso, Doof se transforma em uma criança para ganhar um festival de filmes infantis e Candace tenta ganhar um item raro do Patinho Momo usando o Troca-Troca de Danville. [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Doofapus Doofapus]: Candace é acidentalmente liquefeita por ela mesma ao entrar em contato com o novo invento de seus irmãos que transforma sólidos em líquidos. E Doof se transforma em um ornitorrico para derrotar Perry em uma batalha, mas acaba descobrindo que isso é mais difícil que o esperado. [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Norm_Unleashed Norm Unleashed]: Doof está fora para servir como júri e deixa Norm no comando, que resolve dominar Danville usando armas. E Phineas e Ferb criam nanorobôs que assumem qualquer forma. [http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Ferb_TV Ferb TV]: Phineas e Ferb criam os seus próprios programas de TV e comerciais, que incluem Baljeet estrelando como um médico ninja, um show de variedades com a Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante e Klimpaloon, bem como Buford como um chef celebridade temperamental, e muito mais. Enquanto isso, os Estados Unidos estão quase terminando a terceira temporada. Dia 30 de Novembro tem a estreia de [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Blackout Blackout], que acabou estreando primeiro no Chile, dia 2. Uma quarta temporada já foi anunciada e não se sabe a data de sua estreia. Dezembro Ano passaso, foi lançado pela Babel Editora, o livro Pense Grande: Livro de Coisas Legais. O livro contêm piadas tão engraçadas que seu barriga vai doer (não culpem a mim, culpem a editora), arquivos secretos do Agente P sobre os personagens, fatos marcantes da série, piadas infames e a história de Halloween "Passeio Assombrado". Conheça piadas como: Qual é o mês do ano favorito para Ferb? Ferb-ereiro, claro! e testes para você saber o quão mal tú és! Além de atividades e um planejador de férias. Capa e Contracapa: 2013 Setembro Pelos Trilhos "Pelos Trilhos" é um grandioso episódio especial, no qual o nosso velho conhecido Agente P (ou Perry o Ornitorrinco) deve trabalhar em equipe com a agente canadense Lyla Lolliberry para parar um trem sequestrado na fronteira EUA-Canadá, sendo que nesse mesmo trem está o mascote do país, o alce Albert. Enfim, a história realmente é boa e cita a vida de "agente animal secreto" do Perry antes de conhecer os irmãos Phineas e Ferb, além de possuir cenas de luta bacanas e retirar o foco nas invenções dos dois irmãos, que vinha sendo repetitivo há vários episódios. E também colocaram no episódio uma "pitada" de ação no início, meio e fim. 250px|thumb|right|Todos assistindo às Cataratas Quanto às músicas, parecia-se que o episódio seguia uma ordem de "música boa" à "música ruim". Vagonete foi mais ou menos, já que não teve um ritmo tão bom, embora melhore nos últimos versos. Hino Nacional da Groenlândia seria, à primeira vista, uma música ruim. Isso porque você só veria Briga de Helicóptero depois. Esta conseguiu ser muito ruim, principalmente pela "cena de briga de helicóptero" realmente, como diria o Lucas, "miada". Mas para aqueles que são fãs da animação infantil clássica em que objetos eram humanizados (tipo o sol sorria e o trem falava), pode até ter sido uma homenagem a eles. Já à dublagem, ela até que foi boa em muitos casos, porém a tradução deixou muito a desejar. No fim da primeira parte, Phineas diz "Ah, você tá aí, Perry", porém Perry nem estava lá. Fora isso, nada de anormal ocorreu no episódio. De qualquer forma, o episódio tem que ser visto, principalmente para quem ainda não viu. Uma ótima combinação de aventura, comédia e um final reconciliador, com todos reunidos em torno das Cataratas do Niágara e um epílogo em que Candace acaba tendo que limpar o banheiro porque a invenção dos meninos desapareceu mais uma vez. Nota: 9/10 2014 Janeiro 2013: O ano de uma temporada só Finalmente estamos em 2014, embora 2013 saiu bem rápido: apenas metade da 4ª temporada estreou por aqui. Muitos episódios se destacaram, mas outros não foram tão bons, além de um especial que decepcionou. Começando com "Perry Primitivo", o início desta temporada foi ótimo, tirando um pouco do foco nos dois meio-irmãos para dar destaque a Perry, Candace e Buford. O grande destaque foi o episódio "Meu Carrão", que marcou os cinco anos desde a estréia da série, e se tornou o episódio mais visto desde Agosto de 2012, ultrapassando "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)". Porém, o episódio seguinte decepcionou: "Der Kinderlumper" não teve tanto sucesso (ninguém gostou de um episódio que fala sobre beterraba quase metade de seu tempo). thumb|right|"Tô aqui fora!" Também houve participações especiais de Parry Gripp em "Bagunça no Quintal", que fazia participações em trocadilhos com seu nome (confundiam com Perry) e cantou a música do episódio. Depois estreou os episódios sobre abelhas: "Dia das Abelhas" e "História de Abelha". O sucesso deles foi pouco: os dois emparelhados foram menos vistos do que Der Kinderlumper. A história não foi muito boa (como os trocadilhos com abelhas), e piscinas fizeram o primeiro sair do assunto. Mas a série deu a volta por cima com "Enormes Bolas d'Água", o que já poderia se esperar por causa daquela cena de Phineas e Isabella surfando juntos. Falando em Phinabella, a tão famosa relação teve maior destaque nesta temporada, com "Feliz Aniversário, Isabella", onde Isa deseja o que sempre quis: passar um tempo com Phineas (o que ela consegue no final). Aí, chegamos à metade da temporada, onde Pinky consegue um episódio em "Cadê o Pinky?", fazendo seu trabalho de agente com Agente P e deixando de ser apenas mais um animal a aparecer na série no ano passado. thumb|left|Dupla robótica Os seus produtores também inovaram mais quanto a relações: Norm conhece Chloe e Monty aparece novamente com Vanessa, só que desta vez beijando ela (para a loucura dos Ferbnessas). Mas "Obrigado, Mas Não, Obrigado" não agradou com uma história na qual Carl pede a Monty para que seu pai diga obrigado a ele (tão emocionante que quase chorei). Veio depois "Pelos Trilhos" que, para mim, foi ótimo (menos as músicas, mas já vou falar sobre elas). Mas aí chegou "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"... Alguns fãs esperaram muito pelo especial, mas seu enredo foi muito rápido (depois de um começo cheio de enrolação). Mas ele não é de se jogar fora, já que é raro um crossover desse tipo acontecer. Já no Halloween, houve a estréia de "Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados" (estranhamente "Drusselsteinoween" foi deixado para este ano) que teve histórias ao estilo da série, mas que deixaram a desejar por serem mais bizarras do que assustadoras, mas eu gostei mais da última com os clones de ornitorrinco do mal. Além disso, estreou "Uma Boa Virada", que foi bom também (e deu mais destaque à Stacy). right|thumb|Kelly totalmente desproporcional Fechando com "chave de ouro" (ou será que não?) os episódios de 2013, tivemos o controverso "Phineas e Ferb: Cliptástico 3", onde Kelly Osbourne apresentou no lugar de Doof e do Major. Mas ficou melhor com uma pessoa tridimensional em uma série de animação? Só se for bom uma pessoa desproporcional às personagens. E então a Disney aproveitar este especial para fazer propaganda de uma de suas "estrelas" (ou só mais uma desconhecida da vida) Maia Mitchell na cara dura? Ou ainda o especial inteiro com as duas disparando qualquer coisa enquanto apresentavam os clipes? E os fãs brasileiros enganados que ainda pensam que escolheram os clipes? É por isso que essa edição do Cliptástico foi a pior já produzida. Quanto às músicas, nada mal. Destaque para Interagir, Rebolar (algum desavisado diria que é um funk carioca devido ao nome) e Meu Carrão. Também curti Tudo é Provável (e sua reprise) e Se Como Mosca Viver. Já sobre a dublagem, não vi nada de errado. Espero que continuem a manter essa qualidade este ano, com os novos episódios da 4ª Temporada.